Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + 1 \times 10) - 7 \times 1 $
Solution: $ = (8 + 10) - 7 \times 1 $ $ = 18 - 7 \times 1 $ $ = 18 - 7 $ $ = 11 $